A frame used in a current display device for holding a display panel usually reserves a gap between a peripheral wall of the frame and a periphery of the display panel. However, a size of the reserved gap is difficult to determine. If the reserved gap is too large, the display panel assembled in the frame is easy to move and the frame fails to satisfy a slim design demands. If the reserved gap is too small, the display panel is difficult to be assembled in the frame.
Therefore, a frame can solve the above-mentioned problem needs to be provided.